My Dearest
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Pertemuan yang mereka ucapkan pun terjadi, takdir tidak membohongi mereka. Dan seperti itulah, mereka bersua.—Hinata x Yui


**Genre: **Romance **Rating: **Teen/PG-13 **Disclaimer: **Angel Beats! © Key Animation / Visual Art's / Jun Maeda, My Dearest dinyanyikan oleh supercell **List of Chapter: **Oneshot **Warning: **OOC, FAIL FLUFF, semi-drabble. **Summary: **Pertemuan yang mereka ucapkan pun terjadi, takdir tidak membohongi mereka, walau keadaan.—Hinata x Yui.

**a/n:**

Jadi, setelah kembali menonton Angel Beats, saya kepikiran sama suatu scene di episode 10 yang—oke, nonton sendiri, saya ga mau ngasih spoiler. Judul diambil dari lagu opening anime Guilty Crown yang... reff-nya sangat membuat semangat. Eniwei, selamat menikmati!

x x x

Namaku Yui.

Mungkin—ya, mungkin. Kalau aku bisa berjalan, umurku kira-kira sama dengan anak-anak sekolah menengah atas itu, 16 tahun. Harusnya tahun ini aku masuk ke sekolah, namun karena kecelakaan saat aku berumur empat tahun, aku harus mendekam di kasur rumah, tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Saat aku berumur empat tahun, sebuah mobil menabrakku dari belakang dan jadilah aku lumpuh total, mungkin akibat benturan itu mengenai tulang belakangku. Aku melalui hariku seperti ini—di rumah sakit, di kamar itu, melihat layar kaca, melihat langit, lalu melihat kegelapan, maksudnya aku tidur.

Kadangkala, aku bergumam bahwa Tuhan tidak adil, kehidupan seperti ini bukanlah yang kuinginkan. Ingin rasanya kukutuk takdir atau berlari dari hidup—namun ibu pasti sedih bila aku menyesali itu.

_Apa suatu hari, aku akan menemukan __**sesuatu yang berharga**__ di kehidupanku?_

* * *

><p><strong>My Dearest<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>Hari ini, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di kehidupan Yui. Paling tidak, kali ini sedikit pemandangan baru bisa ia lihat dari jendelanya.<p>

Awalnya ia hanya membaca buku sambil sesekali menatap semak-semak yang tengah berayun dari daun jendela. Namun perlahan manik merah mudanya memperhatikan sesuatu yang aneh di luar jendela—sesuatu yang bulat, besar...makin besar, makin terlihat besar, mendekati jendela kamarnya dan—

_PRANG_

"Bola _baseball_?" gumam Yui pelan, kebetulan bola tersebut tepat menuju ke arah tangannya sehingga ia mudah menangkapnya.

Pintu kamarnya mendadak menggeser terbuka, wanita separuh baya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yui-chan, ada apa?"

"Ini bu, bola _baseball_ masuk kemari."

Yui menunjukkan benda bundar asing di tangannya tersebut pada ibunya. Ibu Yui melihat dan meneliti bola tersebut sebelum kembali menyerahkannya ke arah Yui. Maklum, di dekat rumah sakit itu ada lapangan terbuka, jadi kemungkinan ada benda keras seperti itu masuk ke rumah sakit juga ada.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Yui-chan." Sang ibu berkata.

Ibu Yui pun pergi dari kamar, Yui hanya diam membelai bola yang masuk ke kamarnya tersebut, ia baru tahu kalau bola baseball itu berstruktur kasar dan berat. Tak terlalu lama, ibunya kembali datang membawa orang asing—

—Pemuda berambut biru gelap yang tegap, lengkap dengan kostum pemain baseball dan topi. Manik ungu-sepianya terlihat berkilat.

"Pe—Permisi!" ucapnya malu-malu.

Pemuda itu melempar senyum ke arah Yui, Yui membalasnya dengan senyum. Baru pertama kalinya ada orang lain selain keluarganya atau dokter masuk kemari untuk menemuinya. Senyum tulus terpancarkan, rasanya Yui sendiri belum pernah tersenyum seperti itu selama hidupnya kepada orang asing di sekitarnya.

"A, aku Hideki Hinata." ucapnya jelas. "Aku kemari untuk mengambil bola itu."

x x x

Hari itu, aku bertemu dengan _senpai_ akibat sebuah bola

Tidak kusangka _hari itu_ begitu berarti

Sebuah awal yang tak pernah kupikirkan,

Ataupun sebuah pertemuan yang menjanjikan,

Semua **dimulai.**

x x x

Entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua—tepatnya Hideki Hinata—sering datang tanpa alasan ke rumah sakit tersebut untuk menjenguk Yui. Hinata duduk di kelas 2 di sebuah SMA, sehingga Yui lebih senang memanggilnya dengan embel '_-senpai_'. Hinata seringkali menceritakan jenaka, kehidupannya atau berita konyol lain. Ekspresi Yui makin hari semakin cerah, bagai bertemu pagi yang baru. Ibu Yui sendiri bahagia dengan kehadiran Hinata disana, seperti bukan _orang luar_ lagi di kehidupan mereka.

"Hei, senpai..."

"Hm, ada apa?"

Kala itu Hinata tengah memotong apel untuknya dan juga Yui, hari itu ibu Yui tengah pergi ke suatu tempat dan tidak bisa ada di sana.

"Kenapa senpai...sering kemari?" pertanyaan itu terlintas di benaknya sejak tadi.

"Eeh, memangnya kenapa?" Hinata memakan satu potong apel. "Tidak ada alasan khusus kok? Aku cuma senang saja kemari."

"Begitu..." manik Yui melihat ke arah bawah. "Apa senpai tidak bosan? Bukannya senpai punya teman-teman lain—seperti Otonashi-senpai, Noda-senpai, seluruh orang yang senpai ceritakan?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Hinata hanya tersenyum sebagai reaksi. Ia menaruh apel yang ia pegang dan mengelus surai merah muda Yui, sedikit mengacak-acaknya.

"Hahaha, tidak, aku tidak bosan kok." Hinata nyengir. "Bicara denganmu itu hal menyenangkan, lho?"

x x x

Daur kehidupanku mulai berjalan seperti itu,

Keberadaan senpai membuat cat hitam di kehidupanku luruh,

Terkadang, beberapa teman senpai juga mendatangiku,

Pernah aku diajak bernyanyi bersama Iwasawa-senpai,

Pernah aku diajak jalan-jalan oleh Otonashi-senpai,

Semua karena keberadaan Hinata-senpai,

Senpai juga membantu ibuku mengurusku,

Ibu lebih sering tersenyum bahagia karenanya,

x x x

Suatu hari, Hinata sore itu tengah mengajak Yui jalan-jalan dengan kursi roda di pelataran rumah sakit. Dedaunan sakura berterbangan satu-persatu, seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sudah sekian lama mereka menghabiskan waktu seperti ini bersama, kadang ada yang pahit, ada yang manis, ada juga yang lebih manis.

Sore itu, langit tengah teduh namun cerah, suasana yang sangat bersahabat untuk sedikit bersantai.

"Lihat! Itu Rakun yang waktu itu kita injak!" Hinata menunjuk salah satu pohon kenari.

"Ahahaha, senpai ingat saja." Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Yui.

Pembicaraan yang lambat dan menyenangkan, itulah yang biasa mereka habiskan bersama. Namun, seiring waktu, ada saja hal yang dipikirkan oleh Yui. Keterbatasannya sudah banyak merepotkan orang lain, terlebih lagi Hinata yang sudah lumayan lama ada di sampingnya. Tapi ada juga rasa—sebuah emosi abstrak di dalam nuraninya—

(-Untuk memiliki.)

"Senpai."

"Hmm?"

"Apa senpai punya cita-cita?"

"Yaah~ aku ingin menjadi pemain baseball profesional—tapi kalau ada yang sadar dengan ketampananku dan menjadikan aku model juga tidak masalah~"

"Ahahaha, tidak mungkin itu terjadi!"

"Hmph, kan boleh saja bermimpi." Hinata membusungkan dada, masih berjalan dengan irama tetap. "Kau sendiri, kau punya cita-cita apa, Yui?"

"Aku..." entah kenapa suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Aku ingin menikah."

Hening.

"Tapi—a, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku juga tidak bisa berdiri ataupun berjalan—aku tidak mampu melakukan apapun sendiri. Pasti tidak ada seorangpun yang mau—"

"**Ada."**

Hinata berhenti, ia lalu bergerak ke arah depan kursi roda, berlutut di depan Yui. Ungu sepia menatap merah muda, seakan memberikan sebuah arti.

"Aku akan menikahimu!" maniknya berkilat. "Aku serius."

Kedua bola matanya terbelalak.

"Senpai—tidak usah menghiburku, aku tahu semua itu tidak mungkin karena aku—"

"Kubilang aku serius!" pekiknya lagi. "Tidak peduli kau tidak bisa berjalan, ataupun kau tidak bisa punya anak sekalipun, aku tetap akan menikahimu!"

Mulut Yui yang tadinya membuka kini menutup menjadi sebuah garis, terdiam karena perkataan Hinata.

"Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu." Perlahan, air mata Yui turun, Hinata pun mendekatkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata Yui. "Karena kau adalah Yui yang **kucintai**."

x x x

Mendengar itu, aku senang

Merasakan itu, aku melayang

Hinata-senpai

Terima kasih sudah menyayangiku, _selamanya_.

x x x

誰かが君のことを嘘つきと呼んで  
>心無い言葉で傷つけようとしても<br>世界が君のことを信じようともせずに  
>茨の冠を被せようとしても<br>私は君だけの味方になれるよ  
>その孤独 痛みを私は知っている<br>so, **everything** that makes me whole  
>今君に捧げよう<br>I'm Yours.

(My Dearest – **supercell**)

—**Fin.—**

* * *

><p><strong>penutup.<strong>

Oke, fail romance is fail. Sekian sudah cerita pendek ini, mohon maaf bila ada typo atau ke-OOC-an yang mengganggu, terima kasih telah menemani saya dan sampai jumpa di kesempatan lain ^ ^


End file.
